Songfic SasuxHina I Don t Care
by FuzorZero
Summary: Mi primer songfic. Acerca de como se sentiria Sasuke si Hinata se casara con Neji Cancion: I Don t Care - Apocalyptica Feat Adam Gontier From Three Days Grace


**Primero: los personajes utilizados y que inspiraron el siguiente Songfic no son mios, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y esta hecho para fines de entretenimiento no comercial y al igual que muchas obras escritas por fans merece un poco de credito xDD, este es mi trabajo, no lo copien y ya...no quiero echar mas carrera por que nadie lee las advertencias de derechos de autor xD**

**Segundo: este es mi primer songfic oficial**

**Tercero: Diviertanse xD  
**

Songfic

Sasuxhina

Apocalyptica Feat Adam Gontier- I Don´t Care

Sasuke miraba entre las sombras como Hinata se entregaba en matrimonio a Neji…el joven Uchiha no podía soportar esta escena, sus facciones cambiaban, ahora solo sentía rabia y desolación y en su mente solo se hallaba esta canción:

Try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you...

I try to make it through these lies, that's all that I do

Siempre te quise, pero me obligaba a verte entre sombras, a ver como mirabas a naruto y como kiba te protegía, a pesar de ser uno de los shinobis mas sobresalientes nunca tuve el valor de decirte cuanto te quería, talvez si lo hubiera hecho, todo hubiera sido diferente, trate de olvidarme de ti pero nunca podía, nunca podía ignorar tu delicadeza, nunca podía ignorar tanta inocencia y timidez junta, jamas aunque quisiera, tenia mis motivos para no olvidarte.

Trataba de mentirme a mi mismo, de buscar otros labios, en otras chicas, trataba de sustituir lo que sabia que nunca podría tener, al verte en los brazos de tu primo, solo quería mentirme a mi mismo, es lo único que se hacer bien. Decir que todo estaba bien, que mi corazon no estaba roto a pesar de que este estuviera partido el miles de pedacitos, me sentia impotente, tanto que luche…tanto por nada…la vida es injusta...esa frase se repetia una y otra vez en mi mente.

Aun así no puedo negar lo que llevo por dentro, lo que siento por ti…te amaba…te idolatraba como a ninguna otra, así fuese en silencio, mis labios y mi alma no estaban para nadie mas, cada noche miraba al cielo y tu sonrisa se dibujaba entre las estrellas, en cada momento no podía dejar de tener curiosidad de cómo seria tenerte entre mis brazos, pero trataba de auto negar ese sentimiento por mas triste que suene, me seguía mintiendo a mi mismo…

Just don't deny it

Just don't deny it and deal with it, yeah

Just deal with it

Siempre quise negar lo que sentía por ti, nunca vi que yo te mereciera, era demasiado tímido en mi interior para hablar contigo y simplemente ser amigos, pero el corazón le gana a cualquier cosa, recuerdo ese día…el día en que te quise hacer mía…el día en que te quise mostrar todo lo que había acallado por tanto tiempo…

Recuerdo el día en que te lleve a mi guarida, el día en que por fin estaba decidido a decirte todo, a mostrarte lo que sentía, raramente parecía que ambos sentíamos los mismo, pero aun asi el miedo llenaba mi ser, el miedo de que ya no podría estar contigo por que moriría al día siguiente, un renegado como yo secuestrando a una heredera de uno de los clanes mas importantes, eso era un crimen imperdonable…

Quería negar todo lo que mi corazon sentía por ti, quería aniquilar este maldito sentimiento, quería dejar todo, botar todo, quería odiarme a mi mismo, pero no podía, ya no podia negar estos sentimientos, ya no podia quedarme cruzado de brazos…

Luchando por mi propia vida, en contra de neji, en contra de todos si fuese necesario trate de demostrarte cuanto me importabas, pero lo unico que logre fue herirte y herirme a mi mismo

You try to break me,

You wanna break me...bit by bit,

that's just part of it

Lo mas doloroso no hubiera sido estar muerto, sino ver como después de todo, después de que esos besos y esas caricias que parecían hablar por nosotros, después de haber querido sacrificar mi propia vida y después de que tu querias irte conmigo; elegiste a tu primo, mi alma estaba llena de rabia en ese instante, no te odiaba a ti, odiaba a neji, mi alma no podía contener mas odio ni mas rabia, se sentia exasperada de todos estos malditos sentimientos, solo queria una cosa…solo queria olvidarte, olvidar tu olor, olvidar tus ojos, sacarte de mi vida para siempre.

Aunque sigo buscando otros labios y otras caricias tu recuerdo sigue latente como un demonio que persigue mi mente, simplemente quisiera resignarme, decir que soy solo tuyo y mandar todo al averno, pelear con todos de nuevo si es necesario para que tu fueses solamente mia, pero ya no puedo, las cosas ya no son tan simples como lo eran hace unos años

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care, I don't care

And all the things you left behind

I don't care, I don't care

Ha pasado el tiempo, lo que siento por ti sigue igual, pero mi corazón esta herido y simplemente te ha querido olvidar, no quiso saber de ti, ni de esa noche donde tu y yo fuimos uno solo, donde te ame con todo mi corazón y simplemente buscaba un instante…para que te quedaras conmigo toda una vida…pero olvide eso….ya no me importa nada…solo mis objetivos personales

Tengo una nueva vida, un nuevo equipo, un objetivo, pero lo unico que no tengo es a la unica persona que me haria cambiar…a ti…hinata hyuuga…

I try to make you see my side

Always trying to stay in line

But your eyes see right through

That's all they do

Hace poco te vi en suna, tan bella como siempre, intente acercarme para volver a oír tu voz, tratando de demostrarte que soy mejor que neji, pidiéndote un momento para volver a estar a solas, para volver a sentir tu piel, pero todos me lo impiden, acaso el ser un renegado me hace menos humano?

Acaso ser enemigo de konoha y de todos me impide estar con la chica que amo? acaso neji es mejor que yo? Simplemente lo dudo, pero tambien debo darte las gracias, agradecerte por quitarme el unico lazo que me ataba a la aldea la unica cosa que podia devolverme alli era tu dulce sonrisa, pero ahora todo eso se ha ido, ahora soy un shinobi libre, sin sentimiento alguno hacia su antiguo hogar….

I'm getting tired of this shit

I've got no room when it's like this

What you want of me just deal with it

Me siento harto de los demás, de aquellos que no quieren que seas mía, solo quiero aprovechar un instante, para que vuelva a llevarte ante mis brazos y hacerte mía, sin que nadie nos encuentre, huir lejos de los demás, lejos de konoha, de neji, de naruto, de sakura, del clan hyuuga…de todo el mundo….simplemente te quiero preguntar… ¿que quieres de mi? ¿Que quieres para que dejes a neji a un lado y solo estés conmigo?

Nothing can care about, nothing can care about

You won't be there for me, you won't be there for me

Trato de decirme a mi mismo que te olvide, que me dejes de importar, nunca estarás a mi lado, nunca estarás para mi, cambiaria el aliento de mi propia vida por un instante contigo, por decirte "te quiero" pero el destino me ha enseñado que no debo esperar nada del amor, aun así, no me rendiré, se que al final serás mía, se que al final serás mi única salvación.

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care, I don't care

And all the things you left behind

I don't care, I don't care

Algo me dice que te deje atras, que te olvide, que te deje ser feliz con neji, pero no puedo, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, no puedo alejarte de mis sueños, no puedo dejar de suspirar por tus labios, no puedo dejar de extrañar el cuerpo que alguna vez pude acariciar aquella noche, no podia dejarte atrás como lo hice con los demas…eres lo unico que me importaba…eras aun mas importante que mi venganza contra mi propio hermano…

Solo espero que el destino vuelva a cruzar nuestros caminos, le enseñare a neji que soy mejor que el, que soy digno de ti, y nadie me detendra…


End file.
